marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush on Carl Nussbaumer
The Assassination on Carl Nussbaumer was a trap planned by Trish Walker and Erik Gelden in order to expose Carl Nussbaumer's crimes. Background is approached by Jessica Jones]] In an attempt to find more money for gambling, Erik Gelden learned about Carl Nussbaumer who murdered several young drug dealers to steal their money and product. Gelden left an anonymous note for him, extorting the money from Nussbaumer in exchange for silence and he paid him even twice. Later, Nussbaumer was approached by Jessica Jones who knew about his crimes and wanted to infiltrate inside the NYPD Crime Laboratory. Nussbaumer refused to help her and attempted to attack her, only to be confronted by Gelden who forced him to help Jones.Jessica Jones: 3.09: AKA I Did Something Today As she was unable to take down Gregory Sallinger, Trish Walker was determined to take down another criminal and Gelden informed her about Nussbaumer and his crimes. Walker planned an ambush on Nussbaumer, as she will force him to admit his crimes, while Gelden would record all of this. Despite Gelden's skepticism, he agreed to help her and left another extortion note for Nussbaumer. He, on the other hand, acquired all possible information about Gelden and went to kill him.Jessica Jones: 3.11: AKA Hellcat Ambush Erik Gelden successfully lured Carl Nussbaumer to the empty warehouse outside the town. While Gelden was recording everything on his phone, Nussbaumer entered the warehouse, intending to find and kill him. However, Trish Walker then recited all young criminals murdered by Nussbaumer, and he acknowledged his crimes. He mistakenly assumed that it was Jessica Jones and informed her that he came only for Gelden, not for her. is accidently murdered by Trish Walker]] Walker stepped in and ambushed Nussbaumer, disarming him and forcing him to attack her with the taser, although Walker was able to fight back. Nussbaumer kept claiming that criminals he killer deserved, only for his confessions be recorded by Gelden. As they would use the footage as the evidence against him, Nussbaumer attempted to attack him, but he was stopped by Walker who hit him against a wall. However, the blow was too severe, as Nussbaumer's skull was broken what instantly killed him, forcing Walker and Gelden to run away, leaving his corpse behind. Aftermath Carl Nussbaumer's body was discovered by the New York City Police Department with no possible evidence about the murderer, except his body camera that recorded Nussbaumer's previous conflict with Jessica Jones. Imada and Defford were tasked with investigation and although they were unable to link Jones with Nussbaumer's murder, she still remained the main suspect. Despite not having enough evidence, NYPD was determined that Jones was guilty, so she was arrested and taken into custody.Jessica Jones: 3.11: AKA Hero Pants Determined to divert any suspicions from Jones, Erik Gelden and Trish Walker decided to organize another attack, so Jones would have an alibi. Gelden managed to locate Jace Montero who was guilty in several arsons across New York City, and Walker confronted him. However, instead of just knocking out Montero, Walker murdered him as well before leaving, saying that he was worse than Nussbaumer. Considering Montero's murder, NYPD let Jones go and went on the hunt for Walker. References Category:Events